michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jam
Jam is one of Michael Jackson's songs in the album, Dangerous. This song was released on September 2, 1991 and was recorded in 1990. This song was written by Michael Jackson, Rene Moore, Bruce Swedien, and Teddy Riley. This song was produced by Michael Jackson, Teddy Riley, and Bruce Swedien. This song and the music video features Heavy D as a rapper for the bridge of this song and Michael Jordan. This song was featured on the Chicago Bulls 1992 NBA Championship video called the "Untouchabulls" and was also used in many promotional ads of the NBA in the said season. This song re-entered the UK charts in 2006, reaching number 22.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jam_%28song%29 Lyricshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6mrPjjr7z0 *"Jam" * *Nation To Nation *All The World *Must Come Together *Face The Problems *That We See *Then Maybe Somehow We Can Work It Out *I Asked My Neighbor *For A Favor *She Said Later *What Has Come Of *All The People *Have We Lost Love *Of What It's About * *I Have To Find My Peace Cuz *No One Seems To Let Me Be *False Prophets Cry Of Doom *What Are The Possibilities *I Told My Brother *There'll Be Problems, *Times And Tears For Fears, *We Must Live Each Day *Like It's The Last * *Go With It *Go With It *Jam *It Ain't Too Much Stuff *It Ain't Too Much *It Ain't Too Much For Me To *Jam *It Ain't *It Ain't Too Much Stuff *It Ain't *Don't You *It Ain't Too Much For Me To * *The World Keeps Changing *Rearranging Minds *And Thoughts *Predictions Fly Of Doom *The Baby Boom *Has Come Of Age *We'll Work It Out * *I Told My Brothers *Don't You Ask Me *For No Favors *I'm Conditioned By *The System *Don't You Talk To Me *Don't Scream And Shout * *She Pray To God, To Buddha *Then She Sings A *Talmud Song *Confusions Contradict *The Self *Do We Know Right *From Wrong *I Just Want You To *Recognize Me *In The Temple *You Can't Hurt Me *I Found Peace *Within Myself * *Go With It *Go With It *Jam *It Ain't *It Ain't Too Much Stuff *It Ain't Too Much *It Ain't Too Much For Me To *Jam *It Ain't *It Ain't Too Much Stuff *It Ain't *Don't You *It Ain't Too Much For Me To *Jam *It Ain't Too Much Stuff *It Ain't Too Much *It Ain't Too Much For Me To *Jam *It Ain't *It Ain't Too Much Stuff *It Ain't *Don't You *It Ain't Too Much For Me To * *Performed By Heavy D *Jam Jam *Here Comes The Man *Hot Damn *The Big Boy Stands *Movin' Up A Hand *Makin' Funky Tracks *With My Man *Michael Jackson *Smooth Criminal *That's The Man *Mike's So Relaxed *Mingle Mingle Jingle *In The Jungle *Bum Rushed The Door *3 And 4's In A Bundle *Execute The Plan *First I Cooled Like A Fan *Got With Janet *Then With Guy *Now With Michael *Cause It Ain't Hard To... * *Michael *Jam *It Ain't *It Ain't Too Much Stuff *It Ain't Too Much *It Ain't Too Much For Me To *Jam *Get On It *It Ain't Too Much Stuff *It Ain't *Don't Stop *It Ain't Too Much For Me To *Jam *It Ain't *It Ain't Too Much Stuff *It Ain't *Don't You *It Ain't Too Much For Me To *Jam *It Ain't *It Ain't Too Much Stuff *It Ain't *Don't You *It Ain't Too Much For Me To * *It Ain't Too Hard For Me *To Jam 9x *Get On It *Jam *It Ain't *It Ain't Too Much Stuff *It Ain't *Don't You *It Ain't Too Much For Me To *Jam *It Ain't Too Much Stuff *It Ain't Too Much *It Ain't Too Much For Me To *Jam *It Ain't Too Much Stuff *It Ain't Too Much *It Ain't Too Much For Me To *Jam *Too Much *It Ain't Too Much Stuff *It Ain't *Don't You *It Ain't Too Much For Me To * *Get On It *Get On It *Give It Baby *Give It To Me *Come On *You Really Give It Too Me *Got To Give It *You Just Want To Give It Gallery imagesCA6YZQ87.jpg imagesCAVL6HLR.jpg imagesCAIUWCJU.jpg|Live in Moscow 1993 imagesCAE27FBL.jpg|Live in Bucharest 1992 imagesCAN0FM5F.jpg imagesCA1GTK3V.jpg|Super Bowl Halftime Show 1993 Michael Jackson - Jam.JPG Jam-michael-jackson-7143617-315-493.jpg imagesCAS1AVG3.jpg mikelikesmike.jpg michael-jam-michael-jackson-10222746-900-1315.jpg untitled (16).png imagesCAH52QTN.jpg Jam-michael-jackson-music-videos-9402576-196-200.jpg Jambrunei1.jpg|Live in Brunei 1996 In Dangerous This song is the 1st track listing in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Dangerous_%28album%29 Trivia *In the Sonic the Hedgehog 3 video game, the music for one of the levels zones, Carnival Night, shares a similarity with Jam. *The "Jam" sample taken straight from Jam (right when Heavy D begins rapping) was used in Carnival Night, but sounds different due to the Mega Drive/Genesis sound chip. *This song has been performed only during the Dangerous Tour as the first number in the set list. It has also been performed during the Super Bowl Halftime Show in 1993, and the Royal Brunei Concert in 1996. External Links Song and Album Music Video References Category:Dangerous songs Category:Songs Category:Singles